A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel formed with liquid crystal cells and pixel elements with each associating with a corresponding liquid crystal cell and having a liquid crystal (LC) capacitor and a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) electrically coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. These pixel elements are substantially arranged in the form of a matrix having a number of pixel rows and a number of pixel columns. Typically, scanning signals are sequentially applied to the number of pixel rows for sequentially turning on the pixel elements row-by-row. When a scanning signal is applied to a pixel row to turn on corresponding TFTs of the pixel elements of a pixel row, source signals (i.e., image signals) for the pixel row are simultaneously applied to the number of pixel columns so as to charge the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor of the pixel row for aligning orientations of the corresponding liquid crystal cells associated with the pixel row to control light transmittance therethrough. By repeating the procedure for all pixel rows, all pixel elements are supplied with corresponding source signals of the image signal, thereby displaying the image signal thereon.
Liquid crystal molecules have a definite orientational alignment as a result of their long, thin shapes. The orientations of liquid crystal molecules in liquid crystal cells of an LCD panel play a crucial role in the transmittance of light therethrough. It is known if a substantially high voltage potential is applied between the liquid crystal layer for a long period of time, the optical transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules may change. This change may be permanent, causing an irreversible degradation in the display quality of the LCD panel. In order to prevent the LC molecules from being deteriorated, an LCD device is usually driven by using techniques that alternate the polarity of the voltages applied across a LC cell. These techniques may include inversion schemes such as frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion. Typically, notwithstanding the inversion schemes, a higher image quality requires higher power consumption because of frequent polarity conversions. For example, the conventional design with row inversion lost much more power consumption. For the conventional DC Vcom solution, it needs higher data voltage to be column inversion.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.